


Blow Away

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: It started off as a simple massage.. Kurt helping out college footballer Blaine Anderson. Somehow it turned into a sex marathon...





	Blow Away

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate reaching the end of the summer challenge, I bring you some pwp.

"All I got to do is to love you"

*********

Kurt was looking forward to getting back to his room, ordering some takeout and watching a movie. Not the most exciting way for someone his age to spend a Friday evening, but it had been a tough, busy week at college. Today especially had been a trial. Summer break may not be that far off, but there was still lots of work to do before he got there.

Kurt was still smarting from the veiled insult his vocal teacher had given him earlier.. implying he was off key when ‘he’ knew he had sung perfectly, when suddenly Mike had rushed into the common room where he was just packing up his books. “Thank god I’ve found you Kurt. I need your help.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, unable to imagine what he could do to help Mike. He was usually only any help when anyone had a fashion emergency of some kind, but he doubted Mike would be this concerned over a clothing choice. “Um what is it?” he asked uncertainly.

“It’s Blaine. His back has seized up or something... Tina said you’re good at massage.”

“Um.. Blaine Anderson?” Kurt asked in bewilderment. Blaine Anderson was like a ‘god’ around college. One of the star football players. Girls fell over themselves to try and talk to him.. and sometimes guys too. Kurt had admired him from afar, but he didn’t really go for all that superstardom. Football wasn’t really that exciting, was it? 

“Of course, Blaine Anderson,” Mike rushed. “Come on.”

“Um.. what about taking him to the medical office? I don’t want to make it worse. I can do massage, but I’m not medically trained… and anyway since when have you been friends with someone on the football team?”

“Oh, he’s in my dance class,” Mike said offhandedly. "There’s actually no one on duty in the medical office… they’re short staffed at the moment… and anyway Blaine assures me that he’s had this before and he just needs a massage to loosen up.”

Kurt stood, sighing softly to himself. Why did these things always happen to him? “Okay, but I’ll have to stop off at my room to pick up my oil. I don’t actually know what’s wrong with him, but the proper oil may be better if it’s muscle related. It’s good stuff.”

“That’s fine, I have my car. We can stop off before we head to Blaine’s apartment.”

“Apartment?” Kurt mumbled as he followed Mike. “What sort of student has an apartment..?”

*******

“Thank you so much for this,” Blaine said, an obvious look of pain on his face as he opened the door to Kurt.

“At least you can still walk,” Kurt said a little dismissively, holding his bag close to his chest. His hackles often came up when he was nervous. He couldn’t help it.

Blaine didn’t seem to perturbed though. “Always a silver lining,” he smiled… wincing as he took a step back to let Kurt inside.

Kurt took an appraising look at the smart room they were in, partly to calm himself… and was pleasantly surprised. Modern and yet homely.. and clean and tidy… even the kitchen area he could see, looked spotless. He was impressed. “This apartment is gorgeous,” Kurt breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.. completely forgetting himself.

“Yeah,” Blaine smiled, “I’m lucky.. my parents help me out.”

Kurt blinked, looking at Blaine. College football star he might be, but as he stood next to Kurt, he was just an ordinary boy, like himself.. and actually seemed really nice. Really nice.

“Um.. I don’t know if I’m going to be any help, but where would you like to do this?” Kurt asked, breaking his thoughts and glancing at Blaine’s smart brown leather couch. If they were going to use that, it’d need covering.. he’d hate to get oil on it.

“I was thinking the bedroom might be easier.” Blaine gave a nervous chuckle, “Would you mind?”

“Oh.. no that’s fine. Lead the way Casanova,” Kurt smiled, following Blaine into his bedroom.

*********

After stripping off his t-shirt and laying on his stomach on the bed in just his shorts.. Kurt was taken back by just how stunning Blaine’s body was. Olive skinned, toned and neatly compact.. and actually gorgeous.

Kurt swallowed nervously. It had been a while since he’d seen any action in the bedroom department… mainly because he’d been busy and basically most of the guys he got to meet were boringly shallow… and he preferred a bit of stimulating conversation alongside his orgasms. He couldn’t deny though that Blaine laid out before him was stirring a few extremely pleasant feelings.

Kurt began to set himself up with his oil and one of the towels Blaine had thoughtfully already provided. He had a job to do. “Okay.. so even though it’s your lower back that’s hurting, I think we should start with your shoulders. Relax you a bit.”

“Mmm sounds perfect. Thanks Kurt.” Blaine smiled, turning to rest his forehead on the neatly folded towel under his head.

They chatted as Kurt dug in to Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt surprised how easy Blaine was to talk to… enjoying his company while he worked. He had thought they were worlds apart, football being so far removed from anything he was interested in.. but he hadn’t accounted for Blaine being a musical theatre major, something he’d nearly taken himself before he’d eventually chosen to major in fashion. In fact the reason he was having vocal lessons was because he couldn't completely let go of the idea of being on stage. 

“Mmmm.. this feels so good Kurt,” Blaine virtually moaned after they’d finished discussing favourite broadway musicals, as Kurt moved his hands lower on Blaine’s back.. sending a shockwave through Kurt’s body, his dick twitching inside his underwear. “Oh god, yes.. you’re so good at this. So good.”

Someone needed to tell Blaine to stop making these moaning noises. Or at least tell his own body not to respond.. or he was going to end up sliding Blaine’s shorts off his perfect round little ass and sinking his fingers into his bare naked globes of flesh. All as part of Kurt Hummel’s massage service.

Blaine’s body was so supple and responsive.. and as Kurt worked his way down to the sorest part of his back the groan that escaped Blaine’s lips was nothing short of pornographic.. and Kurt couldn’t help the groan that escaped his own lips as he watched Blaine lift his hips off the bed. 

“Have you got a girlfriend Blaine?” Kurt snapped, annoyed with his own reaction.. teasingly slipping his fingers just inside the elastic waistband of Blaine’s shorts with purpose.. painfully hard inside the confines of his own regretfully tight jeans.

Blaine suddenly knelt up, throwing Kurt for a loop. Kurt stood back a with a start as he stared at Blaine squeezing his cock through his shorts.. a slight grimace on his face. “No I haven’t,” he said. “Never had one.”

“Oh come on..” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen all the girls flocking round you. I find that hard to believe.”

Blaine shrugged with a smirk. “What can I say? I’m a friendly guy.”

“I’m sure you’re ‘very’ friendly.” Kurt rolled his eyes again.

“Kurt.. I’m gay. I’m not interested in girls.. at least not in ‘that' way. I love cocks. In case you haven’t noticed, a hot guy gives me a massage and I’m struggling not to come in my underwear. Does that not scream gay to you?”

At the mention of the word ‘cock’ Kurt was reminded how his own cock was feeling neglected. “Oh.. Really? Um.. you think I’m ‘hot’?” he asked, aching with arousal… barely able take in the sight of Blaine readjusting himself. Suddenly he wished that could be him with his hand down Blaine’s shorts, touching him.. making him squirm.

“Fuck.. yes. Fucking hot.” 

“How’s your back feeling Blaine?” he asked hurriedly… his face red and hot.

“My back? Oh fine. I’d almost forgotten about it.”

“Good. Get those shorts off. I haven’t quite finished your massage yet.” 

“Oh…” Blaine sighed blissfully. “You’re bossy too. I love it.”

*********

The whine that escaped Blaine’s lips as Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock, was nothing short of criminal. “Fuck,” Blaine hissed.. “You.. you need to take your clothes off too.. Kurt.. please.”

Kurt watched as Blaine fucked the circle of his fist in small uneven movements. He rolled Blaine’s balls in his long slender fingers.. making the other boy cry out., wanting nothing more than to see Blaine come. Kurt could barely believe this was happening… but there was something about Blaine that made him feel like being reckless. He’d come here today thinking Blaine was unattainable.. not even playing for the same team. Normally he flirted if he thought a guy was interested in him.. placed himself in their path, but he hadn’t even come to Blaine’s apartment with anything other than good intentions to help out the football star.

“Fuck. Yeah..” Kurt breathed shakily. “Okay.. but only because I’m going to be sliding my cock between your lips in a minute.. as punishment for being so sexy.”

Blaine groaned loudly… watching Kurt strip, watching his cock spring up straight… Kurt leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor after only a moment’s hesitation. Not folding his clothes was sacrilege.. but so was leaving Blaine Anderson unattended for too long.

Before Kurt could pick up where he left off, Blaine had him pushed down onto the bed… settling between his legs to taste and lick and suck. With very little warning, Kurt was pulsing down Blaine’s throat… singing Blaine’s praises loud and clear.

“Sorry,” Kurt murmured weakly, as he came down. “You were just too good at that.”

Blaine shook his head as he clambered up over Kurt’s body, straddling Kurt’s hips. “That was so hot, but please just touch me Kurt.. it won’t take much… please,” he begged.

*********

Kurt couldn’t help laughing as he lay in Blaine’s bed, messy and sweaty.. and sated, Blaine exhausted next to him. Blaine leaned across to kiss Kurt’s mouth. “What?” he smiled. “Dare I ask what’s so funny?”

“I can’t believe that just happened. I mean, I can… I’ve got the proof splattered over my stomach. But god, what must you think of me? It’s not something I would usually do without at least asking you out for a drink first.” 

“Well.. consider me a cheap date,” Blaine smiled. “And who says we have to do it in that order.”

“I’m being serious Blaine.”

“So am I.” Blaine propped himself up one elbow, running the fingers of his other hand gently through Kurt’s hair with a sigh. “Look Kurt.. I’ve wanted to get to know you since forever really. Then I saw your Single Ladies number you did, posted on YouTube.. and I knew you were special…”

Kurt paused for a moment. “Wait. What?” Just at that moment he saw a photograph on Blaine’s bedroom wall out of the corner of his eye. A group of boys wearing the Dalton uniform? Suddenly it was coming together. “The Warblers,” Kurt whispered. “You were in the Warblers..?”

“Yes? Did you not recognise me?”

“Blaine..” Kurt sighed.. looking at the the boy in the centre of the photo with gelled down hair. He reached to touch the curls of the naked boy curled up in front of him. “You really look nothing like that now. How could I?”

“Yeah.. I guess..” Blaine smiled, “I just thought.. We even spoke once you know?”

“I remember. We wished each other good luck at regionals, just when we were waiting for the results of the competition.” Kurt blushed. “I was pretty innocent in those days. It made my day.. but I was too scared to even ask your name.”

“Even back then you were gorgeous. I remember going straight home and looking up New Directions. Somehow that led me to finding that video of you doing the sexiest dance I’d ever seen.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew me from show choir?”

“I honestly thought you knew. I’m so sorry.”

Kurt leaned forward to Blaine’s lips.. kissing him slowly, enjoying as Blaine responded beautifully. “Make it up to me,” he whispered.

*********

They emerged giggling from the bedroom some hours later in search of food… Kurt surprised to see Mike and another guy, who he vaguely recognised as another football player, sitting on the couch deeply emersed in some Xbox game. 

His stomach dropped… he’d thought they were alone. Once Blaine’s bedroom door had closed behind him when he’d first arrived, Kurt hadn’t given any further thought to what had happened to Mike, or even who else was already in the apartment.

“I didn’t know you were here..” Kurt said quietly to Mike.. glancing worriedly at Blaine. Blaine didn’t look worried though.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. “I thought you might need a ride home.”

“Oh.. I think..” Kurt stuttered, unsure what to say.

Blaine looped his arm over Kurt’s shoulders. “I think Kurt’s staying for a while… thanks though guys.”

“You’re staying?” Mike looked at Kurt, then turned to Blaine. “How’s your back feeling?”

“Kurt’s magic hands did the trick,” Blaine smiled, winking at Kurt. “It’s much better.”

“Cool. There was plenty of noise coming from your room. I mean, I don’t know much about massages but I imagined them to be kind of quiet and calm.. but hey, glad it worked. I'll be sure to let Tina know when I speak to her later. Sam and I can get out of your hair then. We’ve left some leftover Chinese takeout in the fridge if you’re hungry.” 

Kurt’s face couldn’t have gone any redder. Thank goodness Mike and Sam seemed a bit oblivious to what he and Blaine had actually been doing.

“Oh cool. Thanks.. and thanks for helping to sort things out for me earlier,” Blaine said calmly. 

“No problem… Are you sure you don’t want a ride Kurt?” Mike asked as he and Sam reached the door.

Kurt shook his head. “I’m sure,” he said as the boys headed out.

“I can give you a ride,” Blaine whispered, nuzzling Kurt’s neck now they were alone. “I’m getting hard just thinking about it. I can’t wait to see you bouncing up and down on me… um.. can we forget the food?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “No we can’t.” He cupped Blaine’s dick through his clothing, giving it a teasing tug. “If you’re going to keep me up all night, I’m afraid you’re going to have to feed me. Food,” he added, seeing the playful glint in Blaine’s eye. “Feed me food.”

“So demanding..” Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt close and slowly easing down the sweatpants Kurt had borrowed from Blaine’s closet. “And I know you’re commando under there.. and I can barely resist..”

“Blaine.” Kurt said firmly. “Food first.”

“Fine…”

***********

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read, give kudos and especially to those who have left a comment. Much appreciated!


End file.
